


Obliviate

by feltsmandy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltsmandy/pseuds/feltsmandy
Summary: drabble





	

Looking at him, seeing him walking down the hall, head bowed, shoulders down. everything he never were, seeing how other students treated him for what he did, the way he deserves was what triggered her decision.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She had fought hard against the prejudice of people, and doing this, being with him wouldn’t help.

she couldn’t afford being hated, being an outcast all over again.

She pointed her wand at Draco, the spell at the tip of her tongue.

Draco stops and stares at her. His expression is blank.

“Hermione What’re you doing?” Draco asked. Now, he looked confused, he couldn’t understand what was happening.

Why the hell was she pointing her wand at him?

“I’m sorry Draco, but I have to do this. I have no other choice!” She says. A tear falling from her eyes. Her face troubled.

It hurt. I hurt damn too much, but it was necessary.

“No choice? I thought you loved me!” He says. Guessing exactly what she’s going to do.

She loved him, she did. But love wasn’t always enough.

“Obliviate”

The images flashes through his mind. All their moments together, their hugs, kisses, fights and make ups. Everything simply slipping from his head. and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

All he could do was feel, feel the pain, the excruciating pain at knowing that everything would be forgotten like it was nothing. And acceptance.

Yes, acceptance. cause this was the story of his life. See everything slip away from his grasp and do nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is drabble i had posted on tumblr a few years ago and I just thought of posting here too.
> 
> Since english is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes :)
> 
> hope yall like


End file.
